Oblivion
by Irish Reel
Summary: The world is regenarated and when the wolves wake up from oblivion they must continue their journey to paradise. But after years living with the humans, Toboe has a secret difficult to hide any longer. Toboe is a female and she's carrying a human pup. Rated T, might upgrade to M [Kiba x Cheza], [Hige X Blue], [Tsume X Toboe]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is the end of the anime and the beginning of my story. For those of you who don't remember the final I thought that this chapter could refresh your memory (also, needed to understand what's going on from second chapter onwards!). Honestly...I totally forgot about the existence of this anime. It's so good and I totally love it! It's just incredible that I forgot. No wonder this story popped in my mind.**

 **Hope you enjoy, pls R &R ㈍9**

 **Ps. Yes I know in the real story Toboe is a boy... And that this is fanfic! ㈴2**

* * *

-Prologue-

Humans were born from wolves. It was not so hard to believe that, looking at his friends now. The white wolf was walking under the pouring rain, trying to figure out what was left of their old world and what corner of paradise they managed to reach. Apparently none. Earth regenarated, but didn't turn into paradise. The city that surrounded him was just like any other. A regular city, maybe a bit more modern and clean than the usual. But nonetheless, the furthest thing from paradise he could imagine. Vast wet streets full of strangers who didn't know and didn't want to know each other. Nobles drowning in their richness and thugs struggling to see the end of another day.

He was born in paradise. The Rakuen, as wolves used to call it. But then it disappeared, rot and vanished. All was left of it was a world of despair and death. He spent his whole life trying to go back to the Rakuen, where no wolf was hunted and no noble was a danger.

He was really sure that this time he was going to make it back home. THEY were going to make it back home. Because for the first time in his life, after he left paradise, he was not alone. He had found a pack.

Once again, the loner wolf was terribly wrong. Once again he didn't reach the Rakuen, he miserably failed.

But there was a difference from all his other failed attempts. Despite the failure, he still had friends. The pack he had struggled to much to lead, to protect and to bring to paradise was still alive.

Not in their best shape, but out there. Somehow.

Kiba let a small smile cover his face seeing his old chubby friend Hige on the other side of the street, tackling a hot dog vendor. Hige always liked his junk food. Probably the silly habits are the hardest to die.

Everything else might be forgotten, lost and brutalized but the very thing that make us ourselves is always going to be there. Sure as hell, Hige still liked to flirt with every pretty girl he saw, and maybe he still had that relaxed grin on his face, even at the worst times.

All that was Hige, and was always going to be Hige, despite the fact the didn't remember Kiba, nor the rest of the pack. Despite the fake reality he was living in.

That's right. The price they paid for not making it to the Rakuen was oblivion. Every single member of Kiba's pack forgot about him, forgot about being wolves, forgot about their journey. They were living on, convinced that the human life they were carrying was all that they ever had.

But that was good enough. Kiba was content with knowing that they were alive. Doing good, healthy and maybe happy.

He turned around the corner, following a familiar scent. Right in front of a bakery was a runt kid playing with a buch stray puppy cats. Not caring about the teen wolf behind him the kid remained focused on the kittens. Kiba observed the boy, his innocent amber eyes and gentle smile. Toboe was never meant to be a strong and tough alpha wolf, but he was genuine and brave. He still was. The kid was not pitying himself for being on the streets, for wearing a dismissed girlish hat or starving. He was facing life with a smile, he was going to be fine. But he deserved better than this. Of the wolves in his pack Toboe has been the one who trusted him the most. The one which Kiba failed the most.

Giving the back to the pup, Kiba studied the last one of his friends. Tsume, the other alpha of the pack. Enough said, with that. Two alphas never get along. But he and Tsume did, to a certain level. Tsume didn't cast away his pride or his strenght, but still wanted to believe in Kiba and in his dream and let him lead.

The eyes of the teen wolf followed Tsume as he got on a shiny black motorcycle and disappeared in the traffic jam.

It felt cold. He felt...lonely. He, the all proud and mighty wolf who used to think he didn't need anyone. Yes the pack was alive, but they had no memory of him. And Cheza was gone too. That was a certainty, until some noble was going to create another flower maiden. But who knew if that flower was going to have Cheza's memories. Cheza was special. Not only because of her abilities. Kiba really loved her.

The teen wolf raised his gaze to stare into the amiantus sky. He was going to find a way. Back to the Rakuen, back to his pack.

He smiled to himself and ran away, far from that town, far from that sad enpasse. To go back he had to keep going. That's what means to be a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

-Three years later-

The girl looked up at the flashing camera, trying to smile at the slimy man taking pictures of her. The bright light was blinding her. A million colored dots were messing up her sight, making it difficult to not shut her big amber eyes.

"Com'on runt that's supposed to be sexy! Damn someone do something with her skin, seems like she was breed by a ghost!"

The tiny girl's smile vanished as the flash went dead and the photographer gave her his back. She could hear him throwing a few more insults at her, at her flat chest and her bony ass before leaving the room to refill his body with nicotine and fresh air.

A short woman with pink hair immediately started working on her cheeks. The girl sighed and accidentally inhaled some of the make up powder, chocking miserably. One would think that having someone else fixing your looks, when all you have to do is to smile lascivious, would be easy.

It wasn't.

This really wasn't her thing, but there was nothing she was good at. There was no job she could keep for much more than a week. She was clumsy, poor and not educated. And now, of all times in her life she needed some damn money. This photo shot was a rare chance she was not going to screw up. First thing because she was not that pretty and this job kinda fell from the sky. Second because soon enough she was not going to be the only one she had to care for. Not anymore.

"Hey brat unfold your arms", said the pink head in a practical and not so polite tone.

The girl did as she was told and frowned as the cold hand of the older woman started working at her chest. With her eyes shut, she waited for the other to stuck two silicone cups in her bra, praying that all this was going to finish asap.

What a stupid, humiliating thing. Who would believe such a skinny girl as her to have big boobs anyway? That's the shallowness of advertising world.

 _Buy this bra! You are going to look busty and innocent like this little virgin!_

Disregarding the little detail why this little vergin was posing half naked in front of a camera. Little detail that the potential clients would never know. Everything about the girl was too cast and cute for that.

Waiting for the slimy man to be back she sighed and strocked her stomach, still flat enough to not reveal the little life hiding in there. Despite the bad mood, the young girl let out a small chuckle. She was going to make it all right, as always. She was tough.

"WHOA! That's it babe! Gimme your best smile, uh?"

#

Kiba ran in the rain, again. Apparently rain was a common thing in this town. Even three years ago he found himself soacked wet in these streets. He hoped that his pack was still around.

He traveled all over the country to find a good hint, and finally his perseverance was rewarded.

The flower maiden was back in his world. Some noble did something good for once, obviously oblivious of the use she had for wolves. Her scent was faint and distant at first but the closer he was to this town the stronger her perfume was.

Of course she wasn't here. That would have been too easy and too fortunate. But to Kiba it felt like destiny was bringing him back to this place.

The scent of the flower maiden was not a small thing. Cheza was hope for them wolves. She was like a guide.

A guide to the Rakuen, a guide out of this world, a guide out of oblivion.

Her scent alone was able to awake feelings that Kiba believed was long gone. This was not any flower. This was Cheza. HIS Cheza. And if she was back, then maybe the memories of his pack would be back too.

He just had to believe in it.

As the young wolf was reasoning all this out, a timid cloud moved away, carried by the wind, to reveal a pale full mood. Kiba stared at the satellite and let his feelings gather in a loud howl that echoed far away in the night sky.

The wolf howled all night. And did it again the night after, and the one after that.

All of his memories, all his love for Cheza and his pack, all his pain and solitude were filling his howls, spreading through the desolate metropolis. Maybe somewhere in that decaying town his friends were going to hear him and come to him.

He could have tried to track them like he did last time, but that would be meaningless. If his howls and Cheza's scent didn't do the trick it was all useless.

The most important thing was that Kiba not only sniffed out Cheza, but he also heard stories. He also found a book. The book of the Moon.

He read that the key to the Rakuen was resting in the hearts of four wolves. Four wolves once created the Rakuen with the flower maiden and four wolves and that named flower were destinated to bring the paradise back, refilling the world with the courage, trust, joy, and love that were long lost.

Kiba knew it had to be his pack. He saw all that in his mates. He was going to believe in that prophecy. They were going to awaken.

For once, his prayers were fulfilled.

After a whole week crying at the wide nothingness a deep mocking voice made him jump on his paws.

"You are going to be shot down by some wolf hunter soon enough if you keep making all this noise, dude"

A gray wolf was pacing through the roof where Kiba was standing. He looked confident and calm, not disturbed at all by the presence of the white one.

Slowly as he approached him, the gray wolf shape shifted to the one of a tall man, dressed in black leather.

"Tsume...", said Kiba smiling at his old friend. "You came"

"You gotta a lot to explain me, kid"

The tall man answered with a serious face. "I spent three years behaving like some clueless human in this town. What happened?"

"You forgot your identity when we failed to reach the Rakuen, Tsume"

"Yeah, I realized that part by myself. How comes that now the memories of my past are back?!"

"Can't you smell it?"

The gray wolf turned silent and inhaled the deep floreal scent. Despite the pollution and the hundreds thousands people jammed in that town, Cheza's scent was all over the place.

So that was what awakened him. Tsume remembered being out in the streets, the night he started to have strange flashbacks. He saw forests, mountains, infinite fields he never saw in this life. Images from some lost past.

Slowly images started to become memories, forced out of his heart by the howls of a loner wolf.

"What about the others? I remember that...they didn't make it either..."

"They died too. But somehow managed to be bringed back in this place too, just like you. I checked on them three years ago and they were all right but..."

"...You don't know what they are going to do now", finished the older one.

Kiba nodded in agreement with a grave expression.

After all, three years passed. Who was he to pretend that they gave up everything for him? Even being wolves, they had enough time to live a whole new life in this world.

"They will come. Both chubby boy and runt kid were fond of you, asshole. Even if they don't wanna follow us they are going to drop by, believe me"

Kiba processed the words and smiled, thankful.

"You gonna follow me then? How did you know?"

"Cheza. It's obvious that you want to find her. Mind if I come?"

"Of course not. But you were not so easy to convince last time"

"Yeah. But three years of boredom made me change my mind!", laughed Tsume with arms crossed.

"We just have to wait Toboe and Hige now..."

"You wait here. Keep howling if you still have voice, that helps a little bit to remember. They might feel confused"

"Fine. What about you?"

"I will look for them, I know this city better than you do"

Tsume made it to jump down the roof in his wolf form, but suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Only...Hige and Toboe?"

Silence.

The gray wolf took it as a yes and reluctantly left the other one howling in the night. Filling the night with sorrow.

#

Walking under the rain was not a smart thing to do. Only thugs, hoboes, criminals and and crazy people do that. Hige felt like he belonged to the last category. Crazy.

Lately he had been dreaming a lot. He dreamed about deserts, valleys, desolate junkyards. And wolves. Named wolves were always running, searching for something that was always a bit further away. He was one of these wolves.

Sighing the boy passed his hand in his drenched hair, moving them away from his eyes.

At first these dreams were nice. He felt free and happy. But now all he could see was the blood.

Blue, the female he loved, covered in blood. His own body, dying out there in the snow. Tsume, ending his pains for him. Toboe, dead to protect a human who did nothing but trying to kill 'em all. Were those just nightmares? Horrible illusions that began to hunt him for no reason?

He asked himself that, hearing out the loud howling begin all over again. There was a reason why he started to...remember. To dream.

That scent. And this wolf, somewhere, calling for him.

Yeah, for some stupid reason he knew that the wolf was crying his name.

"Hige..."

The boy froze on the spot. This time he really heard somebody calling his name. But it was not the howling wolf. He could sense a familiar presence right behind him. If that wasn't enough he could even smell it. His nose was smelling a whole lot of things lately, but until that moment those smells were just more useless illusions.

"You...you are not real..."

"Hige, this is not a dream. I know it's crazy but you gotta wake up"

Hige turned around to face the tall man in leather clothes, wearing his gangster earrings and staring at him with his golden eyes. He knew him. He remembered his fangs on his neck.

"Tsume...? What's going on?"

"Cheza awoke you. Everyone but Kiba lost their memories after...well dying"

Hige felt his throat get dry. So it was real! He was dead.

"This is not paradise... I think I told you we would meet again in paradise uh?!", he chuckled sadly filling his lungs with icy cold air.

"Pretty face had other plans it seems..."

"Right"

Sorrow filled the guts of the young man. He just got back the momories of his dead girlfriend and he was supposed to help Kiba to search for Cheza?

"Tsume... What about Blue?"

The tall man sighed deeply, knowing to well the question had to come, sooner or later. Chubby boy was desperately lost the very moment he met that hybrid girl.

"I don't know anymore than you do Hige. We gotta ask Kiba of she's here as well. For now he told me to find you and Toboe"

"Right", Hige repeated again with a smile, a thin layer of hope building inside him. "So! We better start looking for the runt! I imagine that the kid is shaking in fear right now!"

#

"Gimme back that plush!", the girl screamed giggling her heart out.

"You shouldn't spend money for toys! Come on with all the debts we have you go buying a wolf plushy?!"

The boy answered back in a false tone of accusation, laughing in the attempt to keep the fluffy thing out of the reach of his girl.

"You cannot grow up a kid without toys! This is a primary need!"

"In months maybe!"

The couple giggled and walked down the alley.

With the money she earned from the photoshot they covered three months rent. More than they ever acheived. Nothing amazing, but enough to believe that everything was going to be ok.

The girl smiled peacefully looking at the gray wolf in her hands. For some inexplicable reason she loved the toy the same moment she saw it.

She knew too well that they could have bought food with that money, but that moment she felt above all that. They met in the streets, lived in the streets until she found out she was pregnant. And they were fine. Food is a necessity but it's not so hard to find it. What this kid needed was love.

"What are you smiling for?"

Asked the skinny boy holding her waist.

He was too rugged and too young for this, just like her. But he was good, caring and loving.

"That I love you Yuki!", she teased with a big childish stupid grin, getting lost in his transparent green eyes. You could read all his soul from there.

"You are so juvenile you know that?!"

"Ahahha! Yeah!"

The two lovers kept walking down the street, heading home for the night.

It was not a nice neighborhood, it was dirty and full of abandoned buildings. But the inhabitants were mostly poor, elders and loners who could not afford a better shelter. It was not a dangerous place.

However, the constant footsteps behind them were creeping out the girl.

"Yuki... Can't you hear it?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is following us..."

The boy turned around to see nothing.

"You either have very good ears and hear someone far enough or you are imagine things"

"I don't imagine things!"

"It's all silent!"

The girl made a face. Ok not hearing footsteps, but silence was way different than that. Some dog spent the last two weeks crying and her ears were about to bleed.

"You are deaf if you cannot hear it...", she complained.

#

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Kiba knew what happened to Blue. She was a hybrid, half dog half wolf. He was almost certain that her blood was not strong enough to make it here. But he was sure he saw Toboe after the regenaration of Earth. He didn't want to give up on the hope to find him. There were plenty of reasons why Toboe wasn't answering.

"Maybe that stupid kid is not here anymore...", suggested Hige. "After two weeks we should have found him. That's enough time to find any stray wolf in this town if we gotta say it all..."

The boy said that with a relaxed voice, but Kiba knew all the deeper meaning behind these words. Despite the good facade Hige hid behind, he was beginning to realize the very loss of Blue. He couldn't find the courage to ask Kiba about her, but his reasons were quite understandable. You just don't lose a lover and want to hear it straight out before you fully process it.

"Are you sure you saw that runt Kiba?", asked Tsume.

"Sure. He was in a alley playing with some stray cats"

Tsume let out a small chuckle.

"Typical"

"At this point all we can think is that he's not in this city anymore", reasoned Kiba. He refused to consider the other option. Ok that Toboe was a wolf, but it's not to be taken for granted that a kid could live in the streets for three years and make it all right.

"Can we try to look for him one more night?"

Kiba turned around to look at Tsume. It was very unlike him to say something like that. He used to complain all the time about how slow, annoying, childish and silly Toboe was.

But now he was just staring down the building, scanning the darkening streets with an unreadable expression.

"Don't tell me the heartless Tsume is missing our mascot?", tesased Hige.

"If we have a mascot that's you fatass!"

"Don't you dare growl at me!"

"Shut up both of you!", ordered Kiba in a way that clearly didn't allow complaints.

The other two males stopped arguing and shared a final glare. They both knew stress and anger was taking over. No need to apologize or explain. The were in the same mud puddle.

"One more night", concluded the white wolf. "I howl, you guys split and search in the outskirts of town"

#

She knew someone was there. Call it instinct, call it sixth sense. It was something she developed living in the streets. If you miss that you perish. Especially if you are a girl.

Before she could inform Yuki of the danger she pushed him down, just in time to avoid the fangs aiming at his neck.

What was going on with this city?!

First the wolf howling all night, every night, and now this. At the beginning she thought that the noises she heard were footsteps, but then she realized they were nothing less than paws. A dark figure was now standing before them. All she could figure out were the set of white fangs, shining in the night like stars. And the eyes. Unmatching eyes filled with hatred.

"RUN YUKI!"

Without time to think they bolted away from the animal.

"What's that?", screamed the boy panting hard.

She know what that was. A wolf. But she couldn't understand.

"Answer me! How did you knew he was coming at us?!"

The girl continued to ignore the boy's questions, too focused in finding a way to escape that monster. She liked wolves for some absurd reason...but something deep inside her told her to run for dear life.

"This way!" Shouted the boy suddenly.

"Wait! Let me lead Yuki!"

"DON'T RUN STRIGHT, WE GOTTA HIDE! WE CAN'T OUTRUN A WOLF IDIOT!"

He was right. But that way...

"That's a dead end Yuki!", she remembered too late.

The tall stone wall was standing in front of them, making all the artificial lights dim and all the sounds crystal clear.

Then the growl. That low, terrific guttural sound echoed in the narrow alley.

 _-Where do you think you are running?-_

The girl's heart skipped a beat. The wolf talked. Not exactly talked...he thought. And she heard him. Like...telepathically...

"You...you heard that too?"

"What?", answered the boy with a shaky voice, too focused on the beast to look at the girl in the eyes.

 _-He cannot hear us, love-_ , said again the wolf.

"He spoke again!"

"What the hell are you talking about! Focus, that thing wants to eat us!"

 _-I don't want to eat you. But I will kill the human, love-_

The girl froze on the spot. What was going on?!

She could communicate with that wolf...that was crazy, but if there was the slightest chance for them to survive she had to take it without asking herself useless questions.

"P-please spare us..."

 _-Do not worry, love. I need you. But your human friend is worthless-_

"Let him go! I won't resist but let him go!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!", screamed the boy.

But it was a flash. Before her eyes she saw the black animal jump at his neck. Too fast, too beastly to react in time.

Like in a nightmare, blood scattered in the dark alley. The dim light was not mercyful enough to hide that horror. The crimson drops burned the girl's cheeks as she witnessed the boy crumble on the ground, like a broken doll.

As the blood scattered on her face, reality lost any meaning. The girl screamed with all her voice, seing nothing but a red curtain, covering everything around and about her. She screamed for fear, for pain, for loss. Her broken voice was spreading through the empty streets like a crack on a frozen lake. Deep and wounded, a sound of those that make you shiver and your hair rise.

But she couldn't keep it inside.

Everything was meant to be ok. She wanted it to be ok. She was satisfied with the little she had. THEY never asked for more than what they had. A peaceful life, together with that caring, loving boy that now was by her side. Dead. And death suddenly was all she ever knew. Pictures of dead faces, dead hopes and dead drems filled her head, leaving no more space for logic. She never met those faces. And yet she did, in another life, in another world.

"RUN AWAY!"

A raw, deep voice shook her awake. The present was suddenly back, with all its cruelty.

"Yu...Yuki...", she sighed, in the useless attempt to wake up the young man on the ground. "Don't leave me!"

"HE IS DEAD! RUN AWAY!", the voice said again. The girl gasped as a strong hand grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her on her feet. She stumbled away, somebody pushed her out of the blind alley.

She looked back, trying to see the face of her savior. She knew that voice.

A tall man with leather clothes and silver hair was fighting with the black wolf. She knew that man. She saw him in her nightmares.

The girl was staring in shock as the man turned into a gray wolf and kept fighting the black one.

"Tsume...", she whispered. So low that she was not sure if she even made a sound.

- _RUN AWAY STUPID HUMAN!_ -

Human?

"I... I am..."

- _Run, love. I will hunt you down, wherever you hide. But let me focus on...trust?!_ -, laughed the other wolf.

"Tsu-"

- _GET LOST!_ -

The order of the alpha made the omega blood of the girl run still and her body moved on her own. She shut her eyes and ran away as fast as she could.

She ran as long as any noise from the alley disappeared, and then she started walking.

As if an autopilot carried her home she closed the door behind her and smelled the comfortable scent of her house.

She could still smell Yuki.

Reality hit her again.

Yuki was dead. She was alive. So was Tsume. So was Darcia.

The girl went to the bedroom and searched through Yuki's clothes. She grabbed them, trying to not smell him in every garment and moved to the bathroom. Slowly she undressed and tried to wash away his blood from her face.

Her reflection in the mirror was the one of a ghost. She couldn't recognize herself. She was not the smiling girl of the advertisement. She was not the careless street rat. She was not human. And still, she was no more...like she used to be before being human.

Tsume...he didn't recognize her. No blame for that...but did he forgot about her? She used to look up at him. So much. Too much, for her own sake. And Kiba forgot about her too? What about Hige and Blue?! Why everybody abandoned her? Why she forgot them, to begin with?!

She stared and stared at her pale reflection until the howling started again. The girl quit crying and closed her eyes to listen better.

 _Toboe_

Kiba...

 _Toboe!_

He was calling her name! For two whole weeks the poor wolf called her name and she didn't even realize it!

 _...we'll find you._

The howling finally ceased and consciousness invaded her brain. She had to do something.

Darcia said he wanted to catch her. Why?! And since when Darcia used to call her _love_?!

Something was going on and she missed the biggest part of it. She had to meet the others to find out.

Toboe took a deep breath trying to calm down.

How stupid she was. How stupid she has been.

How could she meet them like that?!

She knew sooner or later she was going to drown in her lies. But she made bad things worse! There was no way she could tell the truth now... There were rules wolves had to follow.

First, be strong.

The first rule made sense to her. Weaklings meant death. Death for both the weaklings and those around the weaklings. Thus, she hid being a weakling. What was believed to be more useless then a pup? A female pup, of course.

So she behaved like a spoiled brat and lied, hiding her gender. Being quite successful in doing that, considering the magnitude of her little secret.

That was three years ago. She was not a kid anymore. There was no need to hide, now that she was an adult. Well. Sort of.

But now, if she wanted to go back to her pack, she was going lie again. Because of the second rule.

Always be prideful of being a wolf.

Carrying a pup conceived with a human was far away from that philosophy. TOO FAR AWAY, for God's sake! Ever for a stupid human lover like her.

Toboe opened her eyes and found the final push in her reflection. She could not remember a single time in her life she was so...angry.

Darcia killed Yuki. Her Yuki. The father of the pup she was carrying. And Darcia promised to hunt her, for who knows what reason.

It was too easy to do what had to be done. Even if it meant telling more lies to her friends.

Silently, like dead leaves in autum, reddish hair locks were scattered on the ground.

It felt strange to mourn some stupid hair, after what she had been through that night. Nonetheless she did. She liked her hair.

Once finished with her head she avoided looking in the mirror again and moved to the cabinet in the corner of the tiny bathroom. Yuki had bought a first aid kit, since he was clumsy and kept stumbling over everything.

A fat tear burned her cheeck at that thought, but she wiped it away right on the spot. Without results. More tears filled her amber eyes.

After all, she might as well cry as long as she had the chance to. It was very unlikely she could grant herself such privilege in the following days.

Giving in to her girlish sobbings, Toboe unraveled a gauze roll and began bounding her chest.

Alpha or not alpha, male o not male, pup or not pup. She had to get away from Darcia.

#

"TSUME! Is that blood?!"

The gray wolf marched towards the other two, passed them and continued walking, without granting an explanation.

"Wait Tsume! What the heck happened?"

The gray wolf stopped and breathed furiously.

"I met Darcia", he said at last.

Kiba and Hige looked at each other, silently trying to find confirmation that they heard correctly. The noble who killed them and their friends...was still around?

"You are trying to tell me...that Darcia is alive?", asked Kiba after that was clear that Tsume was not going to give more explanation without a little push.

"Yes. He attacked two human brats in the far east district"

"Why didn't you call us?!"

Tsume didn't answer back. If he did that, that kid would have been dead by now.

"I managed to ran away. That's good enough for the time being"

A heavy silence fell. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Kiba..."

Suddenly a voice broke the surreal calm.

"What is it Hige?"

"Why...why Darcia is here, but Blue and Toboe are not?"

Of all the things Kiba could say, none seemed proper. Darcia was not a variable he calculated. But what could he say?

"Hige quit worrying. I am sure they are out there somewhere". Tsume turned to face the yonger wolf. For how detatched he was he knew too well the feeling of deep disappointment Hige was experiencing. "If Darcia resurrected, there is no reason to believe that they didn't as well"

Hige gave a small nod, but before he could stop himself a terrible idea crossed his mind and his lower lip trembled to fight back a sob.

"Maybe he killed them!", he whispered.

"STOP THAT!"

The wolfes stared at Kiba, which seemed to have reached a final decision.

"We are leaving now. We are going to stop by every single town and search for Blue and Toboe, but we must move on"

He passed over Tsume, already at the end of the roof, and jumped on the nearby building.

Short after the other two followed him.

This was a farewell to this town. They had to find the resolve to move on, and was Kiba's duty to pass down to his pack the strength to do so.

"What if we find Cheza before them?"

The gray wolf asked casually as they were about to reach the city doors. Kiba knew he was just looking for a reson to hang on to. Something that made him worth to be trusted again.

"I don't care who we find first. We are going to paradise together"

The answer seemed fair enough to the gray wolf, who nodded quietly and continued his way outside town.

But Hige stopped harshly, looking around.

"I think I heard something", he mumbled with a wary voice.

"Maybe some big scary rat", answered Tsume in a mocking tone. "Beware to not be bitten, you are just on top of the alimentary chain, chubby boy!"

"A-ha. Very funny! Spoke the one covered in blood!"

"Not my blood, though"

"Maybe Darcia is the mouse and he caught the scent of a scaredy cat and follewd it until he arrived here!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU FATASS?"

Kiba sighed and moved between the two growling rivals. It was going to be a long journey.

"I am not a rat, as long as I can remember I am still a wolf..."

The three wolfes froze and gazed in direction of the soft voice who just spoke.

Right above them, on the nearby roof stood a figure in backlight.

"Show yourself"

Following Kiba's orders the stranger jumped and stood in front of them.

"I... I thought someone was looking for me..."

Kiba's eyes grew wide seeing the red wolf in front of him.

"TOBOE!"

He had no time to say anything else that Hige ran towards the tiny wolf and trapped it in a bone crushing hug.

"OUCH! Let me go! Hige let me gooo!"

"You stupid runt! Where the heck did you hide?! We have been searching EVERYWHERE!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't remember!"

"We didn't remember either but you took two damn weeks!"

"What?!"

Toboe looked at Hige, then Kiba, and finally Tsume.

"Where is Blue?"

"We have no idea yet..."

"Oh..."

"We are going to look for her in the town nearby. Maybe she is there"

Toboe smiled at the honey haired chubby wolf. He was suffering. It was easy to feel him, especially after what happened to Yuki.

"You smell of blood"

Nobody noticed it, but Tsume at a certain point was right behind Toboe, sniffing the reddish brown hair.

"Human blood", he added to be more precise.

If a heart could break a hole into someone's chest and jump out of the mentioned chest, Toboe's heart was at about that point.

"I... I found a dead boy in a alley...I heard some noises and found that boy with...with the t-throat cut..."

It felt like ages before the gray wolf answered back. He knew the truth. Toboe could read that in his eyes.

"You always had a soft spot for humans, kid", he finally said giving her his back.

"Let's move on and find Blue and Cheza"


End file.
